


和精灵共舞

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: Amusement Park [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: “宝贝，我很想你。”





	和精灵共舞

张总伸手去摸他凸出的蝴蝶骨，再是手指张开地摸到性交处。“哼……嗯……”张艺兴被压制着向前一颠一晃，扫翻掉瓶罐，还差一点儿撞到头顶。“啊……你、你快点……”他被张总一把捞回去往性器上钉。耳边是加重的喘息。烧得张艺兴皮肤绯红，扒着镜子留下歪歪扭扭的指印。“唔……唔嗯……”骨节分明的手掌托着他的下巴接吻。咽不下的口水糊了自己的和张艺兴的脖子。“呵……我在快呢……”张总抱着那对儿屁股更大力地朝小穴里挤。手指的揉捏加持被插入的感觉。张艺兴仰起脖子“嗯……嗯、嗯啊……你不要……”话都要说不全。“啊……不要……射在里面……啊……”

也不知道张总有没有听进去，且加了速地操干，干得他只有力气“呜呜”地喊。卡在化妆台边儿的性器因为被张总重复碾磨过某个点而刺激到突然射精。“唔……啊……”强烈的高潮反应使张艺兴只会失神地夹着体内的性器收缩、夹紧。“嗯……哼嗯……”最终还是让张总内射在了肚子里。

拔出来的时候精液黏得穴口、腿根都是。张艺兴强撑着翻过身来倚着化妆镜一口接一口地喘气。也由着张总掰开他的双腿，为他一点点儿地清理。“不要我射在里面的是你，”他抬头瞥了张艺兴的嘴唇一眼。“把我咬着不松口的也是你。”然后手快地截住捶过来的拳头仔细亲了亲。“宝贝，我很想你。”算是给张艺兴服软认错。

然而敲门声这会儿响的很不应景。“蕾蕾，还有三分钟。”张总听了明摆着不悦地皱了皱眉。垂眼抽过新的纸巾替张艺兴几下擦干净。内射的精液还没来得及处理。于是他十分自然地掏出提前准备好的跳蛋。看着张艺兴露出一脸的果然，并且没不愿意，算默认了张总把跳蛋塞进他的小穴里。“嗯……”尚未完全度过情潮的身体因此而再起了求欢的生理反应。张艺兴咬住嘴唇，湿着眼眶同张总接吻。“唔……”同时被箍着后腰以鼓鼓的胯裆忽轻忽重地顶蹭。“张总用这个想我吗？”他笑了。

但张总就笑不出来了。站上舞台的蕾蕾，虽然也确是张艺兴，举手、垂眼尽携着暗夜精灵的诡谲神秘。黑色拐杖被他似握非握地控制于地板和手指之间。节点踩得恰好，张艺兴杵着拐杖迅速转身再跪下。被欢呼与尖叫鼓舞着分开双腿，夹着拐杖有力地顶胯，也是夹着体内的跳蛋在顶胯。充满美感的前后晃动，是真和骑在张总性器上乘着欲浪扭腰的样子没什么差的。或许还更冷艳。全心的投入使张艺兴出了身汗。他转而支起身体俯视舞台，垂眼之际也压下指尖。定格的几秒在轻轻蹙着眉。

全场皆因张艺兴临时起意的蒙眼舞而飙至炸点。欲火焚身大概是张总能想到的最准确的词来形容他此时此刻的状态。黑纱巾之后的半阖双眼以眼缝泄出些湿润，还有点儿悲天悯人。张艺兴的动作狂放。一把扯开了扣子地袒胸露怀。修长手指拂过腰腹，再拨弦似地跳至乳尖与锁骨。张总没忍住爆了句粗。索性两下掏出了胀痛性器，直勾勾地盯着张艺兴自渎。周遭的视线也尽被那挥着黑羽的暗夜精灵给牢牢勾住了。嘶喊的，嚎啕的，为跟他做着类似事情的男人们搭起一个庇护。

后来张总也不太记得自己是如何把张艺兴给拎到车里的。两个人都非常主动就是了。

一直代替张总在小穴里扩疆拓土的跳蛋被“啵——”地取出，股缝、腿根都湿哒哒的，使张艺兴下意识地缩了缩穴口，更挤出些淫水儿。“哼嗯……”手指攒起皱巴巴的衣服。他并了并双腿，刚好将张总圈进他的绝对领域之中。“唔……进来干我……”他似笑非笑地舔了舔嘴唇，极慢地。仿佛等待被享用的并不是他，而是张总。“要让我舒服……”说罢就立即被掰开了屁股缝地整根插入。“嗯啊……啊……张总……”张艺兴仰着脖子哑哑地呻吟。时而在张总的后背抓出几个浅粉色的指印。

“蕾蕾……”他因为这个称呼而浑身颤抖。抖着收缩起后穴将性器越吃越里。“啊……啊……不准叫……”所以说是张艺兴享用张总也并没有错。“好深……嗯……”他已经完全吃下张总的粗长性器。“啊……哈啊……啊……”接下来还会把由粗长性器射出的精液也通通吃干净。

“现在不要我快点了？”张总逐渐加快了抽插频率。“蕾蕾？”还一边儿咬着张艺兴的耳朵吹气，“蕾蕾你真紧……”一边儿抱着那对配合性交的臀肉又抓又揉。“啊……嗯啊……你、你话太多了……啊……”他忽然拔高了嗓音。双腿缠紧张总腰胯的同时，挺腰迎合起连续的猛烈撞击。“唔嗯……嗯……哼……要、要……”在开始为即将到来的性爱高潮用力奸淫着自己。“啊……好舒服……”

“蕾蕾叫老公……”张总适时地加以引导。处于意识迷糊状态的张艺兴咬着嘴唇哼哼了两声，就搂着他的脖子“老、老公……啊……好烦啊你……哼……老公……”地叫。叫得张总心里舒服，更大开大合地干他。“蕾蕾……”他几乎没有抽出就冲小穴狠狠地顶入。“漂亮蕾蕾……”张艺兴的眼角落下滴泪。这会儿也不介意内射不内射了。且喊着“给我……啊……给我……嗯……”，小穴死死咬着张总的性器收缩、收缩并吮吸。“啊……嗯啊……啊……啊……”一直到好几股凉凉的精液直直灌进他的肚子。使它微微鼓起。

“哈……”处于不应期的张艺兴会露出柔弱而餍足的表情。他面带潮红，呼呼缓气儿。伸手指按下车窗才感觉呼吸顺畅些，还懒懒搂着张总的脖子。“蕾蕾，”脖子处的鸡皮疙瘩还没褪去，就被贴着耳廓地叫了化名。“你闭嘴。”张艺兴的反应颇有点儿翻脸不认人。虽没有抬手捶他，是在拐着肘子有气无力地推搡。张总也顺着放开他。心里暗自说了一句“傲娇”，便干脆掰着张艺兴还未并拢的双腿给托抱到了自己的胯上。“宝贝不是喜欢日棍吗？”他挑着眉坏笑。下巴点了点指着张艺兴的那根东西，说：“喏，日给我看。”

“哼嗯……混蛋……”


End file.
